I do care...
by Frozenflower
Summary: Trunks and Bra think that Vegeta doesn't care. When Vegeta overhears them talking, will his pride allow him to prove otherwise?


Disclaimer—The only  Z's I own are the ones I plan to get right after posting this—so, as you can surely ascertain, DBZ is one of the Z's I DO NOT own…

A/N—I'm not really sure where this came from…oh Kami I'm tired, if this sucks, put it down to sleep deprivation, if it's any good, thank my muse—I'm going to bed….

_______________________

Vegeta stomped angrily through the halls of Capsule Corporation.  It seemed like he was angrier than usual, lately—the woman was gone, on some sort of 'business trip' for her company, and the brats had been avoiding him.  The worst part was, he didn't know why—but he certainly intended on finding out.

The hushed murmurs of conversation floated down the hall to meet Vegeta's sensitive Saiyan ears.  Aha!  A small guest room in a normally unused wing of the complex was the source of the voices.  

Approaching the doorway, Vegeta choose, uncharacteristically, to bide his time, as he listened to the subdued murmurs from within.  If he knew his brats, they were plotting something, and he intended on finding out what…

____________________

"So, has he ever hugged you?" Bra asked her brother.

From outside the doorway, Vegeta's brow furrowed, '_Who are they talking about?' _

Trunks brow furrowed, "Yes, once." He admitted.  Seeing the jealous look in his sister's eyes, he added,   "It was right before the whole 'Buu' thing…right before he died.  I don't think he would have done it otherwise."

Vegeta blinked from the shadows—was it possible?  Were they talking about…him?

Bra nodded, embarrassed at her jealousy.  After a long moment of silence, the girl finally asked, "What's it like being dead?"

_'Horrible,'_ Vegeta snorted mentally.  To his surprise, that wasn't the answer his son gave.

Trunks thought for a moment, before replying, "Actually…it wasn't that bad.  I don't remember actually dying—you know Goten and I were absorbed as Gotenks," Trunks looked questioningly at Bra, who nodded.  Trunks continued, "Well, all I remember is waking up.  I was in Otherworld, and Goten was there.  All I was thinking, was that I was so happy, because now I got to be with my dad again."

Vegeta blinked, startled, from his hiding place.  The boy had actually thought that?  He'd actually been GLAD to be dead, so they could be reunited?  His thoughts were cut off abruptly as Trunks continued, "I remember after I woke up, back in the living world, I was SO MAD at whoever had wished me back…" Trunks gave a tired chuckle, "But then, he—Dad—was alive again…so I was happy.  I thought that maybe things would be different, but…well, I grew up, and he paid less and less attention to me.  I don't know what I expected.  I guess, sometimes I just wish he were a little bit more like Goku."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed.  His son wished that he was like that third class brainless bakayaro?!  Vegeta was surprised as Bra spoke up, "Yeah, I know what you mean.  I mean, Uncle Goku's pretty clueless, but at least Gohan and Goten know that he loves them…sometimes I wonder…"

Trunks put a comforting arm around his sister's shoulder, "Hey, don't cry.  It's ok.  I'm sure that somewhere deep down, he must care for us a little—I mean, why else would he stay?"

Vegeta smirked from the doorway, '_Listen to your brother, brat.  He's smart.'_

A soft, ironic laugh escaped Bra's lips as a tear found its way down her cheek, "The gravity room, the food, fighting with Uncle Goku—there are a million reasons he might stay, and none of them necessarily includes us."

Trunks bit his lip, unsure of what to say.  She had a point.

Vegeta stood at the doorway, dumbfounded.  A tiny seed of guilt stirred in his stomach, '_Surely they don't really believe that—I mean, I may not be the sentimental moron that Kakkarot is, but it's not like I don't…care.'_

Vegeta stood silent by the door for another few minutes, trying to think of something to do, something to say.  Silently he retreated to his bedroom, and dug around in his desk for his seldom used pad of stationary, and a pen.  Scribbling a short note, he returned to the room where his son and daughter still sat in gloomy silence.

Vegeta folded the note in half, and hesitantly laid it on the floor in front of the door.  Taking a step back, the Prince paused for a moment, indecisive, then hastily flared his ki so that it would be impossible for the occupants of the room to miss, then fled quickly down the hall and into the gravity room.

Inside the room the flare of his father's ki ripped Trunks from his silent contemplation.  He glanced at Bra, to see her looking at him in horror.  What if their father had heard them?  They'd been taught since infancy that it was a weakness to talk about your emotions—if Vegeta had discovered them…

Cautiously, Trunks approached the door, which was slightly ajar.  Opening it, he was puzzled to see nothing.  No raging father, no angry scowl.  By chance, he glanced down at his feet, to see a single sheet of Vegeta's personal stationary, folded in half.

Hesitantly, Trunks reached down and picked up the paper, returning with it to his sister who sat half fearfully on the edge of the bed.  Sitting beside her, he opened it.  Inside, in Vegeta's terse, but elegant script, there were three simple words.  

**'_I do care.'_**

****

***4 o'clock in the morning….zzzzzzzzz…….R&R please……zzzzzzzz***


End file.
